Night night, angel
by Ghetto.Kenny.bby
Summary: A sweet but uncomfortable moment at a sleepover. Kenny's POV. Oneshot, fluff. Bunny.


He Makes Me Want To Be A Better Person.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Bebe told him with a quick hug planting a goodnight kiss on his cheek.

"I-it's f-fine," Butters told her giving the tall girl a quick hug, "Goodnight, s-sleep well,"

"You too, honey, night." Bebe said hugging back and then turning to head towards the study where her and Wendy were going to share the sofa bed.

"I can sleep on the floor, if it makes you more comfortable," I told Butters as I took another drag on the cigarette in my hand.

"N-no! I can't m-make you do th-that!" Butters stuttered sitting down on the edge of the bed in the spare room.

"Well if you're sure you're okay…" I said, I wasn't going to argue though, I'd much rather deal with the slight embarrassment of knowing we were going to share a bed again than sleep on the hard floor.

"Y-yeah, of c-course," Butter replied fiddling with the hem of the Hello Kitty pyjama top Bebe had leant him.

"Right, I'll just finish this then," I told him lifting my cigarette so he could see what I meant.

"O-k-kay," He said leaning over to grab the packet of facewipes Bebe had brought him.

I honestly did feel about as embarrassed as he did, especially since last time I woke up holding his hand and couldn't let go without waking him up. I took another pull of the almost finished cig and sighed, why people needed to try and matchmake when I already knew that I was going to end up with him and was just giving it time was beyond me. I took another drag and stubbed the cigarette out on the windowsill before climbing back on to the bed and then to the floor so I could get ready for bed.

"I'm going to go and wash, I'll be right back," I told the boy before heading across the hall and in to the thankfully free bathroom. I took a quick look in the mirror and noted that my eyes were no longer swollen from all the crying done over the past week but that I still had some nice attractive black bags from my lack of sleep. The whole situation with Kyle practically cheating on me with Stan had done me no good at all, I should have never even dated him knowing he was in love with Stan.

I grabbed the toothpaste and my toothbrush and set to work cleaning my teeth before washing my face with a wet flannel, I didn't bother with facewash because after so long of not being able to afford it all it did was bring me out in spots.

One I was done washing I pulled off my tattered jeans and shoved them into the laundry basket then pulled my hoodie off and slung it over my arm.

When I re-entered the bedroom Butters had used the facewipes to remove all of his make-up, personally I thought he looked cuter without it though I could see why he liked to wear the stuff considering he looked younger without it.

"Ugh, d-don't, I l-look like c-crap!" Butters said pulling the blankets up over his face.

"You look just fine," I told him sliding into the bed.

"L-liar," He protested muffled by the covers.

"Not at all," I told him firmly as I yanked the covers out of his hands but he just looked down so his fringe covered his face. Instinctively I reached out and lifted his chin before freezing as I realised what I'd done.

I looked up at him expecting to see… well, no, I don't even know what I expected to see but it wasn't the look he had, a look of nervousness but also like he expected something and I had a feeling I knew what it was so I leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Goodnight,"

"N-n-night." Butters replied taughtly before turning and lying down so he had his back to me.

I didn't mean to piss him off but God what was I meant to do? I didn't want to just jump him like I would have with some quick one-night thing.

I laid down next to his and placed a hand on his shoulder. When he raised his hand to mine I half-thought it was to brush it away but instead he intertwined our fingers and let of a contented sigh.

"Sleep well angel," I whispered placing a quick kiss on the back of his neck that caused him to shiver.


End file.
